1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a support device for supporting a transmission coil on the body of a patient.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
It is known to supply implants, such as artificial hearts or cardiac support systems, with energy in a wireless manner by means of inductive coupling using an implanted receiving coil and an extracorporeal transmission coil. For this purpose, the transmission coil is connected to a voltage source so that electric alternating voltage is supplied thereto, which generates an alternating magnetic field. The receiving coil arranged in the area of this magnetic field generates an electric voltage by induction, which voltage is supplied to the implant.
In order to achieve an energy transmission with a high degree of efficiency, it is important to arrange the transmission coil exactly over the implanted receiving coil. An offset between the transmission coil and the receiving coil, both in the radial and in the axial direction, compromises the degree of efficiency of the energy transmission. Further, the support device, by which the transmission coil is supported on the body of a patient, should possibly be worn in a comfortable manner on the body of a patient and hinder the same as little as possible during his daily activities.
It is known to fasten the transmission coil on the body of a patient by means of a fastening or support device, so that the former can be coupled inductively with the implanted receiving coil. Such a supporting device may be designed as a belt, for example. There is a problem that energy transmission can no longer be ensured, if such a support device slips and the transmission coil is therefore no longer situated exactly over the receiving coil. Further, external effects may cause an inadvertent shedding of such a support device so that also in this case no energy can be transmitted anymore. Such scenarios can lead to dangerous, sometimes perilous situations.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a support device for supporting a transmission coil on the body of a patient, which allows achieving a more reliable energy transmission to an implanted receiving coil.